1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new fluid to solid preparations for covering undamaged and/or damaged skin based on a carrier material compatible with the body.
2. Statement of Related Art
High molecular weight polymers having fiber properties and their use in the field of medicine are known. Well known, for example, are synthetic filament materials, resorbable within the body, based on polyglycolic acid and polylactic acid; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,033; 3,626,948; 2,668,162; 2,676,945; and 2,703,316.